


The Price Of Happiness

by Doreling



Series: TPOH [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #MeToo, Abortion, Aged-Up Character(s), Corrupt Politicians, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morning Sickness, Multi, Other, Plan B, Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, Twitter, Underage - Freeform, always get consent kiddos, boutta throwdown justice to my babies, lots-of-soap-needed, seriously, seriously it's a problem, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: The #metoo movement has come to Paris with shocking results.





	The Price Of Happiness

“Monsieur Bourgeois, I think Chloe is looking for me. I need to go before she gets worried.”

“Nonsense, Sabrina. She’ll be fine without you for a little while longer.”

“But, but I told her I’d help her with her project. She needs me, right now!”

“You are helping her. You want her to be happy right?”

“More than anything, Monsieur Bourgeois.”

“And I, as her father, will make her happy. But to do that _I_ must be happy. _You_ are making me happy, Sabrina. Do you see now, how you are helping Chloe?”

“Ye-yes. I do.”

“Very good. Just a little longer, and then you may go.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Bourgeois.”

 

With the spread of the “Me Too” movement across the web, Paris emerged with ‘scandals’ of their own. People formed protests in front of monuments to gain attention from tourists. Waves of citizens cried out for justice for themselves and those they knew who had been assaulted. Many people, a disproportionate amount being middle aged white males in positions of power, were being outed as sexual predators. Many politicians within the Parliament of France were investigated under claims of sexual misconduct.

(Un)surprisingly, the modeling industry in the heart of the city started coming forth with horror stories of massive breaches in human rights. One photographer, an Italian man named Pierre, shared his own struggles of being preyed upon by producers when he was a teenage intern on sets. He encouraged models to speak out upon those who had violated them.

When Adrien had heard of his friend Pierre’s assault, he had cried openly. He begged his father to investigate all modeling sets under the Gabriel label. To his surprise, his father agreed. High levels of corruption were found within the company. Gabriel opened a counselor’s office in the building, encouraging his employees to visit and get support when they needed it. He enforced a zero-tolerance policy for sexual assault, harassment, and general workplace misconduct. That first month saw a large number of fired employees, a number so staggering in fact, that all interns were promoted immediately to make up for lost task force.

Once the media caught wind of the changing tides in one of the most prominent fashion houses in Paris, other companies followed suit. Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with many an akuma revolving around assault charges. Some were the victim, who lacked evidence. Others were the perpetrators, upset they had been found out. There had even been an akumatized judge, upset at being worked to the bone on the sheer amount of cases they had to handle.

Penny Rolling, assistant to Jagged Stone, came forward with evidence so damning against Bob Roth, that he fled the country. He had been charged with assaulting minors at Jagged’s concerts, trying to get them to trade in sexual favors for backstage passes. Penny had been collecting statements from those kids for ages, trying to build a case against him when local authorities refused to take action against him after the very first assault: her own.

The first three months after the movement came to Paris were the worst Parisians thought they would have to weather. Nothing could have prepared them for them storm about to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, few minor edits made. I am working on this, but it's taking longer than I expected. Lot's of research and I'm always tired. One point: In the show, in English dub, Adrien's photographer is called Vincent by Professor Damocles in Reflekta, but I feel like he was called Pierre in French (which wouldn't make sense, as he is Italian, and that is a very French name, but I digress). Since we already have a confirmed photographer named Vincent (Vincent Aza, stalker/fan of Jagged Stone, Pixelator/Digital), I'm sticking with Pierre. I gave him a cool last name too. I think in the show he's probs thirty something, but in this he's twenty something.  
> This is set a few years after the origins episode, so they're all in terminale (US 12th grade), roughly 17-18, and set a few months after the start of the Me Too movement in the US (October of 2017).  
> Thanks for your patience!


End file.
